The Father We Share
by supercasey
Summary: If you suddenly found out you had a twin sister and that a monster of a man was your father, what would you do? Robin is a Wolf Child, Batman had told him that it was from his mothers side, and he believed him. But when Terra suddenly shows up, claiming to be Robin's sister, Robin embarks on an epic quest to find out what happened to his real mother and father, can he survive? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 1: Drowning**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from there respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilanty leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save there relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: This has been a long time request from a reviewer for An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin. Well... not completely the request. They asked simply this:**

**Guest: Make a Teen titans Terra and Robin are brother and Sister and Slade is there Father.**

**So, how could I resist such an opportunity? Well, I really liked writing I'll Be Fine as well (Which will be done by now) and it involved Slade as Robin's birth father while Robin is a Wolf Child (Genes he inherited from his mother). It seemed to be well liked by alot of people, so I decided to something like that but with Terra and Robin being twins (Yeah, not exactly original, but I LOVE twin stories whether they're fanfiction or actual books). But yes, this will definitely have Slade as there daddy. Please R&R, I want to see if I can get alot of reviews and followers for this story, just because it would be nice and fun. This story is to everyone who's ever watched me or read anything I've done, you're all so special! (I'd write everyone's names, but I haven't even written the story yet)! The song Mother We Share inspired this title by the way for the story! Please oh please review!**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**What you said I wrote it down,**

**It won't say, it won't speak the same**

**Maybe I know better than**

**To read more than what's written**

**After everything, after everything.**

**Left in the sun, shivering.**

**After everything.**

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Third Person POV

Rain poured upon Gotham City without any signs of stopping as a young man in a light brown trench coat ran full speed through the storm, carrying with him two small bodies close to his chest. The machine like man ran through alleyways and through busy streets as he struggled to find the masked man he was looking for. If only Bruce had given him better directions of that godforsaken city. Just as Slade finally collapsed on his rear in an alleyway, he was greeted by a tall, bat shaped shadow that loomed over him. Immediately, the two babies began to sob in fear.

"You might want to tone it down, Bruce." Slade warned as he rocked the babies until they calmed down.

"Sorry I'm late, bank robbery downtown." Batman said as he examined the two children. "You know, I could easily take both of them for you, it wouldn't be a problem."

Slade sighed. "I know. But I can't allow both of them to stay together, they might find me again... as a broken man who would let them down. We're lucky as it is that Richard looks enough like you that no one would question adoption."

"True, so, I'm guessing the child with raven hair is Dick?" Bruce asked as he watched the two children with interest. "They're rather young to be leaving you, but I know what you've been through, its for the best."

With that, Slade very cautiously held out Richard, allowing the bat to hold the tiny baby that was wrapped in a baby blue blanket. "Here. I need to go, before Tara starts crying again." He said before disappearing.

As soon as Slade was gone, Batman looked down at the baby, looking into the baby blue eyes that greeted him, full of curiosity and wonder. "It'll be okay now... I'll look after you."

With that, the Batman disappeared into the depths of the night.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was only hours later, on the edge of Star City, where a large amount of farms were. Slade hurried with Tara asleep in his arms as he tried to find the right farm. After a few very long minutes, Slade found the man, Jason Brighton, a man known for his strength in the fields and admirable honesty. Jason stepped up to Slade, shaking the mans hand with a smile and grinning at the baby in his arms.

"Is that the girl I've been told about, the wolf kid?" Jason asked as he examined Tara with a tip of his hat.

"Yes, you know to not let her anywhere near Gotham City or Jump City, correct?" Slade asked as he handed Tara to the farmer.

"Course, just keep your end of the bargain, just get my sister from those mafia fellows and I reckon we can take care of this little girl for ya'h." Jason explained as he took Tara in his arms. "We'll take real good care of her, we always wanted to have a daughter back home with my wife. Thanks a million, Mr. Wilson."

With that, Slade left, leaving behind his last blood child.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Terra POV First Person

Its midnight when I finally arrive in the miraculous city of Jump City, California. the wind is cool yet still holds the remaining hints of summer heat from the morning before now. I stand, my skinny frame weak to the elements as I stare at the moon with my bright, blue eyes shining from so much turmoil and exhaustion. I walk down the trail, following my senses as I look for any sign of him. I know that I shouldn't be here alone, I should be back on the farm with my 'parents', but they aren't really my parents. I found out the truth two years ago, I found some old documents with my birth father and birth mothers names on it, but whats more, I found the name of a twin brother. Now, I follow my inner senses to find him, my brother. I search the night until I see the faint light of a large, T shaped building. Finally, after so long, I'll finally find him. My brother.

I hurry to the water edge of the docks, looking at the dark blue water with a touch of fear in my eyes. Getting on my hands and knees, I change into a wolf, as I was born with such a rare and beautiful power, and jump into the cold water, my blonde, fur coat moving elegantly in the breeze from the waves. I go under for a few seconds before emerging, using my legs to try and swim my way to the island the tower resides on. I suppose its too late to turn back, seeing as I'm currently drowning from such huge and poweful waves attacking me. I struggle to stay above water, letting out loud barks into the air, trying to get someone- anyone's attention! Suddenly, I see a bright light coming towards me, but I pass out from exhaustion before I can recognize who's coming.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Robin POV First Person

I awake with a scream as the images flash through my young mind:

_Joker has the gun to the innocent woman's head, I try to make a grab for it, but he pulls the trigger on her, making red splash in my vision._

I shake my head, breaking out of the daze, I always have overexerted when it comes to so many things, but if people had seen what I had seen growing up in Gotham... lets just say that NO ONE would blame me for screaming from nightmares some times. I look around, my vision returning to its normal vision as I look around, suddenly feeling uneasy. Somethings... wrong. I've had these feelings for awhile now, my whole life to be perfectly honest. But now adays, the feelings are getting far stronger. I get out of bed, on four legs, then yawn loudly. I rub my head to discover that my wolf ears popped out from my panic, as well as a fluffy tail in my backside and a muzzle coming to my mouth and nose. I shake myself off, making the magic fade as I return to the appearance of a normal child. I stand, my body a bit shaky as I walk to my door, opening it to allow a wave of heat from the towers heating vents running in the hallways to make it less cold at night, while during the day they make it nice and cool. I tell you, nothings better then a bit of cool air or some sunshine for fur, but, most people wouldn't really get that, now would they?

I walk around for a bit, trying to get any sense of peace flowing through my body by assuring myself that my team/pack is alright and so am I. But as more time passes, the feeling only grows until I actually feel pain in my head and a bit in my chest, as if I were drowning almost. I stagger into the kitchen, clutching the counter top as I feel light headed, then heavy headed, then light headed again. The feeling is awful and painful, but I still stay strong, staying steady by holding onto the counter top while panting heavily, my body trying to grow used to the sensations running up my spine and through my brain. Hours seem to pass as I recover, but soon, I feel another wolves presence. Its different from a humans. Its not Raven, she feels more calm and relaxed. Not Beast Boy, he has far more energy and enthusiasm flowing off of him. Not Cyborg, he feels and smells a bit more artificial, but its still unique. Not Starfire, she feels a bit more powerful and has a certain smell make my heart skip a beat. So... who is it?

I swish around, stopping dead in my tracks as I meet bright, blue eyes that stare at me with a certain familiarness that strikes me as odd yet natural all at once. The girl, looking my age and height, clutches her left arm, which has a huge hash from her shoulder that makes blood gush out of it and stream down her arm like water. She has alot of scratches and scars on her, looking ready to die at any moment. I want to help her, but before I can, she smiles with pain in her stance. Her voice is weak yet clear, the words confusing.

"Wake up, Robin." She says, but her voice is Raven's, much to my confusion.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

I awake, this time for real, with a yelp of surprise as I get pushed off of my bed and onto the floor with a loud thump ringing in my ears. "Nice move, man." I hear Cyborg joke, but my eyes are still closed, wanting more sleep. "Look, he ain't even awake yet. Told you pushing him wouldn't work."

"Look, Raven said to get Robin out of bed. We did that, right?" Beast Boy points out. "If he decides to sleep in, that's his deal. Come on, lets get breakfast."

I hear them running across the room, opening and slamming my bedroom door, and leaving me in peace. Sadly, I know that no more sleep will come to me, so I get on my feet, growling under my breath to get paired up with Beast Boy or Cyborg for training today to show them how much I appreciated the wake up call. And by thank them, I mean make them run for there lives. I yawn, almost dazing off again before shaking my head, no, I should really get up anyways. I shower and dress quickly, hurrying into the kitchen only to slam right into Starfire, my best friend (She's also pretty hot to be honest). I blush as I pick myself up, embarrassed to have bumped into her, but she doesn't seem to mind to my thankfulness. Let it also be known now that my whole team is unaware of my... gift. As in, no one, even Beast Boy or Raven, knows that I'm a Wolf Child. Its a hard life, but at least I'm not turning into a werewolf or anything on the full moon, that would SUCK! Oh, right, Starfire is still here, I should probably say something.

"Um... sorry, Starfire." I say, very glad that I have control over my powers. "Didn't see you there... good morning I guess."

Starfire just smiles that heart stopping smile, as if she doesn't know how gorgeous she really is to me and everyone on this planet. "Good mornings to you as well, friend Robin! How is your morning of awakenings?" She asks, her voice innocent and pure from her mouth.

I blush, not knowing what to say other then complete gibberish. "Um... I-er... hi?" I say, still looking like an idiot on the floor here.

She smiles again, hugging me before I stand up, still much shorter then her. "That is well, yes? goodbye for now, friend!"

I pick myself up, walking to the kitchen with my face completely red with embarrassment. What was I even saying back there? Its always been like this with me and girls; they speak English, I speak stupid. Its just a thing that happens, and I hate it so much, it makes me want to howl in frustration! I calm myself, doing breathing exercises Batman taught me as a child. After a few, long minutes, I relax once more from my animal instincts and walk into the kitchen, seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over what to eat for breakfast while Raven makes her tea, reading a small book while she waits. I go to stand beside her, peering at the book with a tiny smirk, she tenses and holds the book away, sending me a mild glare for looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, Rae! What ya'h reading?" I ask.

Before Raven can answer, the alarm rings, making red and blue flash through the tower. We snap into action, all gathering as Cyborg checks the report, only sighing in relief that its not a SUPER big emergency. "No worries, guys. Its just some weird report, nothing big."

"What is it?" I ask, not caring if its minor or not, someone could still be in danger.

"The report says that some guy and his son were out late last night when they found a nearly drowned wolf at sea, they scooped her up and- oh man..." Cyborg trails off, obviously seeing something new added.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

Cyborg swallows, obviously uncomfortable. "The wolf... changed into a girl." He whispered, taken aback by it all.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hows that so far, are you trapped in the web that is WolfChild!Robin yet or do I need to try harder? Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 2: Wayward Daughter**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: We have chapter 2! Please R&R!**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**Carry on my wayward son**

**There'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more**

_**~Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Robin was in total shock as he took in the information carefully. Another Wolf Child? When Robin had been taken in by Batman after his mother assumingly died, he had been told by Batman that Wolf Children were actually quite common in some countries, so meeting them first hand wasn't exactly rare for heroes. However, a Wolf Child openly revealing themselves as such a species was incredibly rare. Not only were Wolf Children very private about there powers, but they also tended to stay away from crowded and highly populated places such as big cities or even small towns. Wolves may be pack animals, but Wolf Children... they tended to stay as far away as possible from humans if they could help. So why would this girl show up? After a few seconds, Robin snapped out of it, looking Cyborg right in the eyes.

"I'll go check it out, this girl could seriously be under trauma from nearly drowning." Robin lied, well, she might be scared from drowning, but he needed to find out what was happening. "You all stay here, get a room ready maybe, just try to give her some space when I bring her here."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "We're bringing her into the tower? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked aloud.

"Well, yes, but I think if she was swimming in the ocean then she may have been coming here, maybe she's in danger and needs help from us, man." Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she's cool?" Beast Boy added. "I mean, turning into a wolf, I think we'd get along well."

Starfire nodded happily. "Oh yes, I believe such an opportunity would be most kind. we must be of the friendly to such an odd creature."

"She's not odd." Robin suddenly blurted, making all eyes shoot to him, making him look uneasy. "Um, I mean, she might be offended by that, guys. We should consider how she feels about all of this. I'll go meet her and offer for her to stay here, alright?"

"Sure." Raven agreed. "But be careful."

Robin nodded with a smirk. "Hey, you know me." And with that, he ran from the team and disappeared as the elevator doors shut behind him.

Raven sighed as she started to walk to her own room. "I wish he had phrased that better, it just puts less faith on his shoulders."

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

A young wolf panted heavily in the steel cage she was in. Terra thrashed violently against her restraints, but to no avail could she release herself. The girl finally collapsed, her blonde colored wolf fur falling elegantly to the stone flooring as she rested, whimpering in anger and fear. Suddenly, she heard a large door open and close, causing her to sit on her rear as she watched a guard lead... her brother inside! She barked in happiness, running up the glass and clawing at it, but unable to voice her thoughts quite yet to him seeing as the glass was sound proof.

"So, this is her?" Robin asked the guard.

"Yep, a man and his son were out fishing and found her trying to swim to your base, no idea who she is or where she's from. We tried everything to get her to change again, but she just tries to bite us when we try." The man explained. "Any idea what she is?"

Robin nodded. "I have a theory at the very least... can you turn off the sound block and allow us some space, I want to talk to her alone."

"Of course, take your time." The man said before pressing a few buttons on a remote and leaving the two in privacy as he left.

Robin knelt down in front of the glass, placing his gloved hand on the glass with a soft chuckle. "Hey there, you alright? If you can, please tell me your name... you can turn here, I know what you are."

With that, Terra changed back into a human girl, seemingly unaffected by her lack of any clothing. "Hey." She said softly. "I'm Tara... or Terra if you prefer that."

"Okay... I'm Robin." Robin said, smiling at the girl.

"I know." Tara said quickly. "I've been looking for you for two years."

Robin blinked a few times, staring at this strange Wolf Child carefully. "You have?" He asked. "Why? I mean, I'm not that special, I'm just a-"

"You're a Wolf Child just like me, but you hide it." Tara said, cutting the boy off in an instant. "I know you... Richard."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, suddenly glaring then at Terra with a new found anger. "Who exactly are you and how do you know who I am, and more importantly, how do you that I'm a Wolf Child? I already masked my scent!"

Terra simply nodded. "Yes, you did. But you can't hide your natural scent, Dick. We both know that, your scent that matches your family's own. And if you want to know how I learned your identity, well, that's my little secret."

Robin glared harder at Terra. "Well, everyone by now knows that Batman is my father, so why didn't you just find him?"

Terra chuckled darkly. "That's funny, you actually think that Bruce Wayne is your father, huh? Well, you're wrong, Dick. You were given away by a man even I don't know yet. We were separated when we were one."

"Wait... _we_? What do you mean by _we_? I'm an only child! My mother... Batman said she was killed by the Joker when I was one. That's why I never met her! You're lying to me, that's it, I'm taking you with me back to the tower!" Robin announced, already undoing the locks on the cage.

"To help me find our dad?" Terra asked.

Robin glared at Terra, shutting her up. "No, I'm going to find out who you are and find out who you're working for! I don't have siblings, I have Batman as my father and you're certainly _not _related to me. Look, we don't even look alike."

"I admit, that'd a bit odd, but I figured you looked like our mom since I saw a picture of her and I must look like whoever our father is." Terra explained as she was handed a decent shirt and pants to wear as Robin filled out paperwork. "So now what, are you gonna lock me up again somewhere in your tower or are you gonna listen to a word I'm saying?"

"Oh, I'm listening, I'm just mentally writing down how insane you are. Keep going, I could write a book on how crazy you are." Robin joked, finishing off the paperwork in an instant. "By the way, can ride a motorcycle, I'll be driving, but can you ride on one?"

Terra stiffened. "I hate vehicles, too noisy. Hey, how about we bond and do some running there? We can even hunt on the way!" She suggested.

"I don't change anymore." Robin said angrily. "I never want to again, its weird and wrong."

Terra glared for the first time at Robin. "You know, I think that's just Batman talking. Did he hate that, Dick? Did he hate your powers too?"

Robin stiffened, then swung around, glaring hatefully at Terra. "If I were you, I'd shut up and not say another word about my father to me. And the next time you wanna ask me to turn, keep it to yourself. Bad things happen when I turn, people get hurt. I swore I'd never do it again."

"Fine, whatever." Terra said angrily.

With that, Robin mounted his cycle outside, allowing Terra to climb on before driving full speed for the tunnel that would lead him to the tower. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was early in Slade's Haunt as he sat in his usual spot, his throne, and watched Titan Towers security cameras with interest. He had, of course, known from the beginning that this strange girl was of interest. She had been on the news after all, and had the same powers of a Wolf Child, a creature Slade knew of very well. He was currently looking into the girl, trying to find any information he could on this odd child. It was odd... she looked so much like himself under his mask. Same icy blue eyes, same blonde hair, it was a perfect match. However, her hair was much longer then his own, seeing as she was a girl. Just as Slade was about to look deeper into the subject, he heard Wintergreen, his best friend and ally, walk into the room.

"Afternoon, Slade." Wintergreen spoke as he walked in, dropping off a mug of coffee for the mercenary, he then glanced at the screen, staring at the girl on there carefully. "My, doesn't she look alot like you, Slade?"

"Yes, I noticed that. Its interesting really, she has the same powers as Mary." Slade confessed as he typed away on the computer, then paused as he read off her name. "Tara... it can't be... I was told that she died two years ago..."

Wintergreen's eyes widened as well, finally realizing why he recognized her. "If she truly is alive... why would she come to Jump City?"

Slade flipped cameras, only to see Robin and Terra riding through Jump, towards Titans Tower. "It seems my daughter has finally figured out some of the truth and found her brother." He stood up, walking past Wintergreen and going to the door. "I have some errands to run, Will. I'll be back soon."

"Do you need me to do anything while your away, Slade?" Wintergreen asked as he started saving Slade's documents.

"Yes... get a room ready for two children, we'll be needing it soon enough if my plans go right." Slade explained.

"And they almost always do." Wintergreen said as he watched Slade leave, as soon as Slade was gone, Wintergreen sighed sadly. "I just hope they're ready for what might happen next."

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was around three when Robin and Terra returned to the tower, only to be greeted first hand by the whole team. It was a bit hectic really, all until Terra was sat down on the couch with the five senior members watching her carefully.

"So, can we trust her, y'all?" Cyborg asked as he watched Terra from afar, who was sitting patiently by herself.

Robin sighed. "She knows my identity somehow- and no, you can't learn it, Beast Boy- but I still feel uneasy with all of this. Its too easy, a girl claiming to know me..."

"How would she know you exactly?" Raven asked, sensing the uneasiness of her much younger leader. "I think you know."

Robin stiffened, gulping as he fought back his fear. "Well... she thinks she's my... sister."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "But you said that you don't have a sister! All you ever said was that your moms dead because of Joker and Batman's your dad, so how would you get a sister?"

"Unless... how old are you Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shrugged. "You already know, twelve... only because _someone_ went into my diary without asking first."

"I'm most apologetic, friend Robin." Starfire said.

"I'm okay with it _now_, but... yeah, I'm twelve." Robin repeated, still gazing at Terra occasionally.

Cyborg then turned to Terra, smiling at her. "Hey, girl, how old are y'all?"

"I'm twelve years old!" Terra yelled back.

Beast Boy's eyes widened again, gasping dramatically. "You have a _twin sister_!? That's so cool! I wish I had a sister, that would be awesome... at least a blood sister, after all, the whole Doom Patrol is like my family."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "You're one lucky guy, you get a sister now! Hey, maybe we can add her to the team?" He suggested.

"Wait a minute! No way, I am _not _letting that girl on our team unless I can get some dang _proof _that she's my sister!" Robin yelled, causing Terra to hear him and walk right up to him.

"Fine, then compare our blood, then you'll see the truth!" Terra said happily, crossing her arms and grinning at the leader with a devilish look on her face.

Robin glared at Terra, gritting his teeth. "Fine. But we do it now, and no identity tests on me!" He ordered. "Come on, we'll see who's right!"

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was a long while as Robin sat in a small chair in the medical bay, his arm hooked up to a blood bag that was currently holding about a small dose worth of his blood. The same went for Terra in a chair beside him, seemingly unfazed as she waited along with Robin for the blood test to be finished. The team was dead quiet as they waited either on beds or beside the testing teenagers, excited for whatever the results might be. Beast Boy was playing on his 3DS as he waited, Cyborg was running the tests while watching the screens for results, Raven was in the background meditating and finally, Starfire was asleep on one of the beds, having at some point dozed off to sleep. Suddenly, the screen started to beep, causing everyone to jump up and stare at the results.

"Okay y'all, here are the results... whelp, looks like Terr's right after all!" Cyborg said, smiling wildly at Robin. "You're a brother... oh hey, guess that means we're keeping her!"

"What!?" Robin yelled as he jumped up, yanking the blood cord from his arm and glaring at the screen before his masked eyes. "This can't be possible!"

_Test results of blood test_

_Subject R is the immediate brother to subject T._

Terra smirked at Terra. "Looks like you're my bro, huh?"

Robin glared at Terra, throwing a T-communicator into her hands with a huff. "Fine, you're on board, but only because I need to find out more!"

"Like who our dad is, I've been wanting some help with that actually, maybe we can work together?" Terra suggested.

Robin whipped around, glaring at Terra. "No, I do this alone, Raven will show you to a room. Just... just leave me be." With that, he left, leaving an upset Terra in his wake.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like SOMEONE is pissed about having a sister! Early update because I wanted to give people more to think on! Please oh please R&R, it would mean so much to me as a writer!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 3: Father's Tough Love**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: Please review! Hope you like this by the way, another early update! PLEASE R&R!  
**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**

**Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded**

**And that heaven is overrated?**

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–**

**One without a permanent scar?**

**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**

_**~Drops of Jupiter by Train**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was midnight when Terra finally tracked down her twin in the tower. It had been three days since she had arrived, and so far, the team seemed to enjoy having her around. Not only could she help with her wolf powers against villains, she had proven herself to be able to find the remote several times for the boys and was quite girly when she wanted to be around the girls. Of course, Robin was still the issue here. He had avoided her at all costs, blowing her off she talked to him, leaving the room if she entered and even going as far as glaring at her if she tried to help him in any fights. However, this in no way lowered Terra's hopes as she sought out trying to connect with the boy in any way she could. So, tonight, she found the hero knocked out in the evidence room, wolf ears colored like raven feathers on his head.

That was the thing about being a Wolf Child, if you were sleeping, wolf ears and a wolf tail would form on the Wolf Child and stay there until they were ushered away by the owner. Although Robin had trained himself to turn unless he just couldn't control himself, he was still not immune to the ears and tail appearing during his slumber. As the boy slept peacefully, ears wiggling occasionally, Terra creeped up to Robin's desk and investigated the contents of the computer and paperwork surrounding him. Most of the sheets were criminal files needing to be properly sorted and documented on hard-copy for the cabinets alining the walls of the evidence room, while others were papers on Terra or himself. Most were birth certificates.

However, Robin soon awoke from being such a light sleeper and hearing Terra, he automatically barked in response to seeing another wolf in his territory and jumped at Terra, changing into a full wolf and trying to bite at the girl. Instead of turning and fighting back violently, Terra simply grabbed ahold of her brother and swung him into a wall with little sympathy seeing as he struck her first, plus, she was upset with his behavior of ignoring her to no end. Upon hitting the wall, Robin turned back, only his shirt and cape gone, which revealed tons of scars on his thin frame. Some were tiny, some were huge, and some were names of criminals who had made their marks on him. Robin stood on shaky legs, glaring hatefully at Terra as his eyes flashed a bright red (His mask was gone from the change) before flashing back to a baby blue that matched his sisters pair.

"Why are you in the evidence room?" Robin asked Terra as he tried to calm down.

"I heard you might be in here from Raven, you alright?" Terra asked in return as she examined the scars carefully. "What the heck happened to you in Gotham?"

Robin continued to glare at Terra. "None of your business, now then, get out."

Terra looked highly offended. "Excuse me? I might not know you as well as I'd like to and I'm not sure how to approach you properly yet, but I'm not leaving just because you told me to. I know as well as you that you're upset and freaked out by whats been happening to us, but please, just trust me and let me in. Let me know whats going on in your head."

Before Robin could respond, he heard Cyborg outside of his door. "Hey... its Slade." He said.

Robin pulled on his shirt and mask, giving Terra one last glare as he stormed past her. "Come on, rookie. We got a city to help."

"Hey, who the heck is Slade?" Terra asked as she followed Robin.

Robin only stopped for a moment, turning around and giving Terra a long look. For the first time since meeting him, Terra saw actual, legit fear behind that mask. "My worst nightmare." He promised sadly as he then continued on, Terra not far behind him.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

The team was dead quiet as Robin and Terra entered the room, all exchanging awkward looks. Slade was on the screen, looking deadly as always at the teenagers in Titans Tower. However, he seemed to almost soften as he saw Robin and Terra, something that everyone noticed at once. As Robin glared hatefully up at Slade, a gaze full of murderous anger, Terra stared up at Slade, a look of absolute curiosity with a strong mix of fear up at Slade. All of the emotions were strong, yet still, fear was in both of the twins eyes, something Slade hoped to change soon enough.

"Hello, children." Slade said in a condescending manner.

Robin almost hissed at that. "We're not children, Slade!"

"Oh, then you're not a twelve year old boy, Robin?" Slade asked in that same monotone voice that only he could possibly use.

"I'm not a child anymore... I'm a man." Robin promised, fixing his stance as he relaxed only slightly.

"Fine, keep telling yourself that, Robin. Now then... who might this girl be, and mind you, I already know, I just want to hear it out-loud." Slade explained as he stared at Terra.

Terra, despite her brave nature, gulped as she fiddled with her hair before finally speaking. "I'm Terra." She announced, her voice masking the fear that griped at her chest.

Robin now stood before Terra, guarding her almost behind himself as he continued to glare at Slade. "You keep her out of this, Slade!" He yelled.

_"Why is everything suddenly dizzy?"_

"I'd like her to be involved, Robin. She's very important to my plans." Slade explained.

_"Everything hurts... everything's still dizzy..."_

Cyborg then took a stand, along with the rest of the team. "You back off, man! You wanna mess with them, you go through me!"

_"I think I'm gonna... everything hurts still... everything's spinning so fast..."_

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. "You can't beat all of us!" He then changed into a T-Rex, growling at the mercenary on the computer screen.

_"I'm gonna faint... I want the pain to go away..."_

Starfire flew up in the air, eyes a glowing green that matched her fists as she glared at Slade. "You will not harm our friends!" She promised.

_"I can hardly breathe... help... I think I'm gonna faint..."_

Raven levitated into the air, a dark aura surrounding her frame. "I will defeat you if you dare attempt to hurt us."

_"I'm gonna fa-"_

Everyone watched in utter surprise as both Robin and Terra collapsed, groaning in pain as they gripped their chests in agony. Slade watched too, but seemed to almost looked saddened by that, although it was clear that this was his doing. He sighed heavily, something that shocked everyone in the room, even Robin and Terra, who were still in unimaginable pain and agony.

"It truly pains me to do this, but I was left with no choice." Slade explained as he watched the two twins let out small yelps as more pain occurred. "But you left me with no options."

"What are you talking about!?" Cyborg yelled as started up his sonic canon.

Slade chuckled darkly. "Its simple, really. I want both of them, but its clear that neither Terra nor Robin will come willingly to me. So, I have infected them both last night while sneaking into your tower with a specially made nanobot. It can't kill them, but it can't be fought off by their bodies either."

"Why, why are you doing this?" Raven asked.

Slade stared at Raven. "I have the antidote right here." He announced, holding up two vials colored a teal color that glowed and swirled them in his hands as he showed them off. "Unless you want your leader and his twin sister to suffer in anymore agony from my nanobots, you will bring them both to the docks at precisely two AM. If they're not there... they will suffer another full week of pain before I offer another time."

"And what if we never give in?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy the screaming and crying of twins, because that's all you'll hear for the rest of their lives if you don't agree. Remember, its only one AM now... you have one hour to bring them here. And hurry titans... they can only hold back the tears for so long after all, and I'm sure no one wants to see their leader cry." Slade said before cutting off the transmission.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Cyborg sighed heavily as he watched Starfire and Raven place Robin and Terra on the couch, everyone was trying to block out the scream and occasional sob, but it was hard seeing as they all dearly loved these two, seeing as they viewed each other as family, and could hardly bare seeing them in such agony for another minute. It was written on everyone's faces that they were scared- no- terrified for their friends safety. It wasn't deadly according to Slade's words and Cyborg's scanners, but it was also horribly clear that the team wouldn't get the materials needed to make an antidote without breaking the law, and that was out of the question, as Robin had screamed through his pain after Cyborg confirmed it. The robot teenager gave Raven a saddened look as he sat in the kitchen, occasionally jumping from hearing a particularly loud scream.

"You know that we don't have a choice, right?" Raven asked Cyborg as she sat on the counter, a bit odd for her, but still sat there none the less. "They'd never blame us if we did this for them."

Cyborg shook his head grimly. "You know Robin would be upset... dang it! Why do we always gotta be outdone and defeated by this guy anyways, man?"

Raven sighed. "I'm not sure to be honest, I wish I knew the answers, but I'm no god... that's what my mother used to tell me when I asked why Trigon had to be my father."

Cyborg sat up, giving Raven a long look. "You don't talk about your ma much, now that I think about it."

"Its hard." Raven admitted, crossing her arms sadly. "I haven't been this scared since my mother died in Azarath... I just wish that knew what to do, like I usually do on this team. But now, I can't do anything to change or fix our situation. We're about to give our leader and his sister _willingly_ to Slade, just to make them not suffer... it feels like we're causing all of their pain to be honest. Before, I could heal the wounds and stop the bleeding. but now, I can't do anything but watch and pray that they'll be okay."

A loud and pained scream came from Terra in the living room as Beast Boy comforted her. "I know what you mean, man." Cyborg said as he stood up and put a strong hand on Raven's shoulder. "But none of us are alone in this, no matter what we go through or what happens, we'll still be the Teen Titans. We're there for each other, through disasters and miracles, we're still a family that will stick together. Even when Slade takes them, we'll never stop looking for them, never give up hope, no matter what we go through." He promised.

Raven nodded, smiling up at Cyborg gently. "Alright... lets go save our friends."

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was exactly two AM when the team arrived at the docks, Slade knew this not only from seeing them flying to the docks from overhead but from hearing his children's collective screams and whimpers of agony. The team landed gracefully, Starfire had Terra in her arms and Raven held Robin. Terra was already in wolf form, curled into a ball and whimpering, but Robin was in human form still, whimpering and panting as he tried so hard to resist the urge to just change into a Wolf Child once more that night. Slade strode over to them, Wintergreen at his side as he examined both children carefully, checking for any further signs of their health. Robin was a bit of a mess, bags under his masked eyes, scars on many parts of his body that showed, lips chapped and skin a sickly pale. Terra's hair was unkempt, her skin a similar color to Robin's but not as pale as his, otherwise she seemed fine besides the pain.

"They're sick." Slade announced as he still eyed them.

Cyborg glared at Slade. "Yeah, the screams of agony kind of told us that."

Slade glared even harder at Cyborg, towering over him even though he was only a foot or two taller then the cybernetic teenager. "Not that, you fool! They're horribly sick, and this simply does not happen overnight."

"Well sorry that they're not unharmed." Raven said in perfect monotone. "Just help them... don't let my friends suffer any further."

"Of course." Slade said, taking Robin and Terra with ease from the teens and holding them rather gently. "I'll be seeing you again soon." He promised, disappearing into the night with Wintergreen and his two children.

It took everything in the Titans to not chase after their friends, who were still calling out for them to not let Slade win. But the thing was...

Slade had won from the beginning.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 4: Complicated**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilanty leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: So thanks for the reviews (the extra two that haven't shown up were seen by me in an email). I loved them alot! Please R&R, I hope to see more news from people! PS, if you just wanna talk, I'd love to! Even if its boring!  
**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**Chill out, what you yellin' for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before**

**And if you could only let it be**

**You will see**

**I like you the way you are**

**When we're drivin' in your car**

**And you're talking to me one on one**

**But you've become...**

**Somebody else 'round everyone else**

**You're watching your back like you can't relax**

**You're tryin' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**

**Gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this**

**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**

**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**

**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No, no, no**

_**~Complicated by Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was dark and gloomy in the haunt when Robin awoke to the sound of turning gears and the light drip drip of a faucet or of some kind of liquid falling to the cold, cement flooring. He tried to stand, but found that he was, to his dismay, in wolf form. The boy sighed inwardly, he would be stuck here for awhile seeing as a chain clamped onto his torso kept him from really getting out of the room or from his fate. Looking around, Robin could see that the place was a deep, maroon shade of red with gears of the same color turning overhead, as if daring Robin to find comfort in this strange and terrifying place. He wanted to whimper, to be the scared child he was, but Robin needed to stay strong. He was pretty good at that, acting strong and brave to drown out his true worries and fears. Batman had always warned him not to hurt himself like that, but Robin never listened to his father/mentors warnings.

Looking around some more, Robin found himself in a throne room. It was large and spacious, plenty of room for the huge computers that hung from the ceilings gears to surround the throne earnestly. The place smelled of dried blood and rats, never a good sign in Robin's mind. However, his eyes widened when he saw a blonde colored wolf laying on her side, panting as she slept. Struggling to even stand on four legs, Robin approached her, the chain giving him at least enough room to lay beside her, and nuzzled her neck lovingly as he tried to comfort her. He had been through hostage situations before and knew how terrifying they were, but Terra was inexperienced with such situations and would probably be weak to whatever happened. Even if Robin acted like he hated her, he didn't, he was just upset with everything that he had been facing lately.

"Terra?" Robin asked as he changed back into a human, ignoring the fact that he was completely exposed save for his mask. "You alright?"

Terra stirred, staring up at Robin with wide eyes before changing back into a human again, also exposed. She was chained the same way Robin was. "Hey." She said softly in the darkness of the room. "Where are we anyhow?"

"In my Haunt of course." Slade said as he approached twins from out of nowhere. "Your own friends gave you up to save you from your pain."

Robin suddenly remembered the hour spent before he was given to Slade along with Terra, the horrible pain that had plagued him was now long gone, but the thoughts were still fresh in wolfs memories. "What the heck is wrong with you!?" He screamed as wolf ears appeared on his head accompanied by deep growls.

"Nothing my dear child, I've only taken what is rightfully mine." Slade explained as he began to circle the two.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked, also readying herself for a fight as wolf ears appeared on her head. "We're no ones property!"

"Of course not, you're your own separate beings." Slade said. "But still, I just wanted my children back in their family's arms again."

Robin stiffened, eyes widening as he stared at Slade. "What are you talking about? Batman's my father, and my mother is dead! Everyone knows that."

Slade shook his head. "That was a lie, Robin. Batman lied to you since you were an infant, just like Terra was lied to as a child. After all, don't you think your father would tell you about having a twin sister or even who your mother _was_? Isn't _that_ what drove you away, made you run from him?" He questioned.

"You leave my father out of this you monster!" Robin yelled as he attempted to lunge at Slade, but yelped as he was yanked back by the chain. "And even if my dad isn't my true father, then who could it possibly be?"

"I'm so glad you asked that." Slade admitted as he continued to circle the children again, growing closer and closer as he spoke in that terrible monotone. "Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel... I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for... my son. I lost him many years ago when I struggled to care for myself or my two children."

Robin and Terra exchanged worried glances as they listened, both of them knowing all too well where this was going. But Slade simply continued on. "I had looked for so long for my daughter, but she ran away before I could find her. So I tried to seek out her brother in Gotham, but that bat decided that I was still unable to protect my children and refused to tell me where my rightful son was. So I sought them out, imagine my surprise when I found him as a leader of a successful team of superheroes. So I decided to get him to slowly join me, make him obsessed with finding the answers... Robin and Terra, you two are my children that I've been searching for."

It was quiet for a long time, no one moving... until Robin finally spoke. "That's bullcrap." He said as he glared at Slade. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Why else would I constantly try to annoy you, Richard?" Slade asked, tilting his head as he watched the boy carefully.

Robin glared at Slade, standing as much as he could with chains on him still. "Like I'm really gonna fall for this crap? Its hard enough dealing that I have a twin sister, but now a psychopath for a father, you're out of your mind! I can't believe this, of all of horrible things I've been through, this has got to be the most unbelievable thing. I've been beaten to near death, abandoned by those I love, have watched countless people get savigously murdered and have witnessed some of the most unspeakable crimes known to man. You'd think I could handle this but... this is a really big lie, Slade. Believe it or not, I respected you for never even once lying to me. You were truthful, you never lied, even when a lie probably would've hurt alot less then hearing you tell me how we're alike. Maybe its crazy, but I liked that, not being lied to for once. Batman always lied to me, so did everyone else I ever knew, heck, even my own friends lie to me. But if you expect me to really believe this, I think you're the crazy one here."

It was once again very quiet, this time, Terra spoke. "I have to agree with Dick." She started as she gazed at both Slade and Robin. "I always figured I might have bad parents of some kind, but a super villain? That's kind of hard to believe, so if you don't mind letting me go home, you two can sit here referencing Star Wars all you want. Besides, I think you two need to work out some stuff here."

"Well, this is no joke my children. I understand that its difficult to adjust to-" Slade was midway talking before Robin butted in.

"Difficult? Excuse me, I've seen difficult, this is far from difficult, its impossible! But hey, I think me and Terra here already agreed that this is a lie, so how about we just-" This time, Robin was cut off by Slade.

"Do not interrupt me, boy." Slade said in a dark tone before it returned to a rather softer version of his usual monotone voice. "As much as you'd both love to hear that your parents might just be figments of fairy tales or that they're perfect, they weren't... I wasn't. I wanted to be, believe me I did. I wanted to give you two the world, even after learning that your mother was a Wolf Child, I still loved her more then the world itself. Maybe that's why I gave you two away, because you both reminded me too much of a life I wanted with your mother. She died giving birth to you two, it turns out that two babies was too much for her small body, it murdered her." He explained.

Robin glared harder at Slade, still standing as his ears and tail disappeared. "Why don't you come over here and prove it then? Fight me, show me how much you really care! Because obviously pain is the way to go with us, after all, making us both holler and scream in pain for an hour is completely loving." He said rather sarcastically.

It was clear that Slade was losing his patience. "Do not tempt me, boy. I never wanted to place any harm on either of you, but you left me no choice. Would either of you really come with me willingly? Besides, I just wanted to bring you to your home."

"Our home is the tower, not this death trap." Terra pointed out. "What father chains his children down and expects them to love and adore him?"

Slade nodded at this, seemingly taking everything they were saying and writing it down on an imaginary notebook. "I see, yes, this relationship will not start of we try to hurt each other."

"I can't promise anything on my part." Robin admitted. "Its kind of hard not to imagine hurting you, you kind of are a huge jerk so... yeah, that's a bit hard."

Slade ignored Robin. "Well then, I'll undo the chains, but only if you promise not to attack me or anyone else, understood?"

"Whatever." Terra muttered.

"Fine." Robin said angrily, crossing his arms as a raven colored tail behind him wagged in irritation. "Just let us go, I need to put some clothes on."

Terra just rolled her eyes at Robin. "Hey, we're Wolf Children, isn't this natural for us or something?"

"I guess, but other people are uncomfortable with this kind of thing." Robin explained to Terra as he moved his hands while speaking.

After a few minutes, Slade finally undid the chains, allowing Robin and Terra to finally relax. "About time, my back was killing me." Terra admitted as he stretched.

Robin chuckled as he watched Terra stretch. "You're stretching wrong, you'll just feel sore if you do it that way." He explained as he stepped behind Terra, rubbing her shoulders shyly as he tried to help her adjust. "You need to relax further, stretching is an art, not a freaking hunting trip."

"Since when are you an acrobat?" Terra asked as she did as Robin showed her.

"I was always better at acrobatics then Batman, I can even do a quadruple flip!" Robin said proudly. "But hey, its all practice."

After a few minutes the two twins got dressed in their old clothes from before, their uniforms. "Now that you're both adjusted properly, I'd like to talk to you both." Slade said as he led the two nervous children to a small table in the room with three chairs. As soon as they were seated, Slade spoke again. "As much as I'd love to keep you both here, its clear that such an idea can't end well. So, here's what we'll do. For week days you'll spend your time at the tower with your little friends. But on the weekends, you'll be here. You'll tell no one of what you're doing on the weekends, just say you're bonding by hunting in the woods alone."

"First of all, my team doesn't know I'm a wolf. Secondly, why on earth would either of us come back here?" Robin asked as he tapped the table with his gloved fingers.

"Yeah." Terra agreed as she kicked her feet under the table. "We don't trust you at all, why'd we care about seeing you again?"

Slade merely chuckled. "Oh? Well, you see, I'll just re-enter that substance that I used on you before if you don't visit me. Its still inside of you, its just neutral. But at the push of a button, the pain will return to your tiny bodies and cause excruciating agony once more. Would you really want your friends to drag you to me again? And I can promise you that I'll not hesitate to tell them everything that's going on, which includes Robin's identity and Terra's true potential. Understood?"

Both of the twins exchanged worried glances, but soon, they sighed at the exact same time, seeing no other way out. "Fine, we'll play your little game, Slade." Robin agreed as he crossed his arms again. "But know this, if you hurt anyone we love... there'll be Hell to pay."

With that, the twins were allowed to leave, both feeling a wave of both dread and fear grip their hearts. It was going to be an eventful month.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: This was great to write, I'm so happy with how the conversations went between them. Special thanks to Anthezar, a great writer who helped me inspire to write so many stories in the first place. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 5: Phone Calls**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: Got another chapter out, lots of sad junk in this but I like it alot!**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**

**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**

**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**

**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life. **

_**~Time Of Your Life (Good Riddance) by Green Day**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Robin and Terra walked calmly through the streets of Jump City. It was pouring rain out, but neither of them cared as they walked through the darkness of the night, seeing as it was around midnight or one in the morning in California. The silence was both tense yet inviting, seeing as no one wanted to really say anything. After all, what are you supposed to say when you're told that a nutcase is your daddy and that your to now visit him every weekend or suffer in horrible agony at the expense of your identities and friends. As the moon shined high over Jump, Terra couldn't help but wonder what it was like living in the city for your whole life. She was a farm girl, raised there her whole life. But her twin brother, he had been raised his whole life in the city. Did he ever wonder what it was like to awaken to the sound of a rooster, did he ever want to milk a cow or collect chicken eggs, had he ever seen a baby chick be born into the world from the darkness of its own egg? Terra had no way of knowing.

As Robin walked, he wondered if Terra ever thought of the city. Had she ever been awoken by the sounds of sirens or alarm clocks, had she ever seen a crazy car chase in the city, had she ever watched a woman give birth to an innocent baby in the slums of Gotham? Robin had no way of knowing. Time seemed to slow down around Robin and Terra as they watched couples kiss or do... unmentionable activities in alleyways, listening only to the sounds of each other breathing and of traffic nearby. After what felt like hours but had only been a few minutes, Terra couldn't take the silence anymore. Pulling Robin by the arm into a coffee shop, she forced him to sit down and sat across from him in the red cushioned booth Terra had chosen for the two of them to rest in.

"Any reason why we're here?" Robin asked as he twiddled his thumbs in his seat.

Terra shrugged, ordering hot chocolate for herself and Robin. "We need to talk is all, just relax... so... what if Slade was telling the truth? What i he IS our father?"

Robin sighed deeply, placing his head in his hands as he rubbed his temple. "I dunno... every other time, I know what to do. I can help people bleeding out, I can stop the villains... but I can't stop this. I just... I hope to god that Slade chose today to lie to us, because if he didn't... who knows what I'll do?"

Terra nodded, placing a hand over one of Robin's own hands as she smiled softly at him. "No matter what we're about to go through, I'm here for you, as long as you promise to be there for me."

"I promise." Robin agreed, rubbing her fingers softly as he hummed in an even softer tone, enjoying the peacefulness of the small shop. "I'm so tired... lets go home soon..."

"Hey... whats home to you?" Terra asked as she leaned back, away from the touch for a moment. "Is it the tower or the manor? I've wondered that for a long time. I don't consider the farm I grew up on home anymore, I was lied to my whole life... how can I call it home?"

Robin leaned forward, grabbing both of Terra's gloved hands in his own and smiling softly at her, rubbing her enclosed fingers kindly. "Well, you have a home with me now. I'm sorry that I'm such a jerk and tend to treat everyone like crap and ignore people, but its only because... on the inside I'm scared to admit who I am to my friends. I'm scared all the time, but I keep going, putting on a mask to hide the truth from the world. But as long as you're here... you have a home with me." He explained, still holding her hands.

"Thanks." Terra whispered, then stood up as she turned to the door, getting the hot chocolate to go. "Come on-" She held out her hand to Robin. "-lets go home."

Robin took her hand to stand up, then followed her out of the shop with a lazy smile on his face. Odd. He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

By the time the twins arrived home, nobody was up yet. At first they were tempted to awake them, but decided not to as they both yawned and headed off to bed, saying goodnight before hand. As Robin entered his room, he let out a shaky sigh and collapsed onto his bed, holding back tears as he yanked out his personal phone and dialed the number he knew by heart, simply listening to the ringing on the other end before a man he knew all too well answered from the depths of a bat ridden cave.

"Hello?" Batman asked from his end, cowl down as he arrived home from patrol.

Robin sighed, then let the breath out very shakily. "Hey, dad." He said in a broken voice. "We need to talk, its about mom."

Batman froze, brushing back his hair with stress as he heard his boys words. "Richard, now is not a good time-"

"When were you gonna tell me I had a twin sister?" Robin asked, his voice held no anger, only pain. "I thought you told me I was an only child?"

Batman gulped, tugging at his cape collar awkwardly, then sighed, leaning on the desk he stood beside as he struggled to find an answer. "When did you find her?" He asked.

"A few days ago, her names Tara." Robin answered, laying on his back as he peeled off his mask, allowing his baby blues to watch the ceiling. "Please tell me the truth; why'd you have to lie to me?"

"I never wanted to hurt you." Batman whispered.

"Yeah, well you did!" Robin suddenly yelled, sitting up as he glared at the wall with hate filled eyes. "You told me I was your son! You said I was an only child! You said my mother was murdered by the Joker!"

Batman sighed again, feeling his sons anger and sadness, even from Gotham. "I know..." He whispered. "I never should have lied to you, but I couldn't tell you the truth. It would've destroyed you, to find out who your family was..."

Robin paused, panting as his wolf ears and tail disappeared from his body, leaving him still full of distrust and anger. "Then tell me this," He whispered in a dark and dying tone. "who in the Hell is my real father?"

The answer was one Robin had heard twice that day, maybe not in the same context, but with the same, horrible pain that came with its stone, cold grip on his heart. "Deathstroke is your father, Dickie. I'm so sorry."

"I..." Robin stopped, pausing as the realization hit him.

Slade was his father. The man Robin hated more then anything else, was his dang _father_! As shock overtook Robin, he nearly collapsed. He quickly turned off his phone, chucking it at the wall and listening to its metal surface smash against the wall with the small spark. The boy stood there, panting heavily as he struggled to keep awake and strong. Everything he knew was a lie, everything. His mother, his father, his friends, heck, even his name was a lie! Now, Robin felt oh so alone. There was no one left to trust... he couldn't trust Terra, Slade, Batman... not even the Teen Titans. As Robin glanced at the wall, he realized that the crash had created a strange 'X' shape in the wall. In the X, it was the deep color of red. The walls were blue, but Robin had red concrete under it all. Looking at it, a sudden idea hit Robin.

Of course, it was so simple! He could easily create a thief character to get close with Slade, then he was sure that he'd find out more about his mother and more about the real truth! But how? As Robin paced his room, deciding then and there to leave sleeping for another time, he started coming up with rough ideas. Yes, a thief suit, he could use the rare, liquid mineral known as Xenothium. It was a very dangerous element, but when used properly, it could turn things invisible. As Robin sat at his desk, he started drawing up a costume. Yes, this would be perfect... a skull mask even... perfect. As Robin held up the picture, he couldn't help but wonder what it needed. A superpower. If he were to be unsuspected as Red X, he'd need a superpower. Thinking of what to do, Robin felt one of his wolf ears wiggle.

Robin smirked. Perfect.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was very early the next morning when everyone awoke... you can imagine the surprise when they all found Terra and Robin watching cartoons in the living room. "GUYS!" Beast Boy screamed as he tackle hugged Terra, sending her and him to the floor as the changeling laughed oh so happily. "You're okay! We all thought we lost you forever!" He explained.

"Sorry we never woke you all up earlier last night, we were so tired, we could barely stand." Robin admitted as he struggled to stay awake, he had never slept last night after all. "But hey, we're okay now."

With that said, Starfire hugged Robin and soared into a air, smiling in the way that made Robin feel extremely nervous and happy all at once. "I am so glad that you are of the okay! I was most worried for you, friends!"

Robin chuckled. "Um... can't breathe." He said, squirming in the hug.

"Oh, I am sorry, friend." Starfire said before lowering them both to the ground safely.

"Y'all know what this calls for?" Cyborg asked as he nodded happily at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed, jumping up and landing on Cyborg's shoulder. "PARTY!" Beast Boy screamed, the two best friends then raced off to the kitchen in a rush of excitement.

As food was shared and laughs were exchanged, Robin and Raven stepped aside, simply watching as Terra tried to make Beast Boy laugh in some sort of game. "Its crazy how fast someone can forget, forget about all of the pain inside of them." Robin commented as he watched with masked eyes.

"How did you escape?" Raven asked, thankfully out of earshot of the rest of team. "How did you possibly escape from Slade?"

Robin sighed, leaning on the wall as his shoulders slumped. "Its... complicated."

"Alot of things are." Raven said rather simply. "And I'm sure whatever truly happened in there is too."

"You have no idea." Robin confessed, giving Terra a long and hurting gaze. "I just wish she never had to be dragged into this."

Raven raised an eyebrow, turning to Robin as she watched him start to walk away. "I don't think I understand, what are you talking about?"

Robin stopped, turned around, and gave Raven the most hurting look she had ever seen on him meet her violet eyes. Even with the mask on, Raven could almost see the tears forming in Robin's. "I've dragged her into my life," Robin explained, walking away. "and there is no escape."

"Only if you block the exit." Raven countered, attempting to follow him, but was still lingering back.

"Can I tell you something?" Robin asked suddenly, freezing.

Raven nodded. "Of course."

"If you found out that everything you ever knew, your name, your parents, if you found out it was all a lie, what would you do? Where would you go? Could you ever trust anyone ever again?" Robin asked.

Before Raven could respond, Robin had walked away, two, single tears falling from behind his mask as he left the other bird there.

If only anyone had known what would happen next.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: Deeper chapter, but its only getting better! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 6: The Birth Of Red X**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: Finally starting a Red X thing in this, and no, for once, this won't be Robin/Red X anytime soon. Its going to mostly reference possible Robin/Starfire, Robin/Raven and Terra/Beast Boy through the story, hope you all like it! Please R&R!**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**And scars are souvenirs you never lose**

**The past is never far**

**Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?**

**Did you get to be a star?**

**And don't it make you sad to know that life**

**Is more than who we are**

**We grew up way too fast**

**And now there's nothing to believe**

**And reruns all become our history**

**A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio**

**And I won't tell no one your name**

**And I won't tell 'em your name**

**I won't tell em' your name**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh**

**I won't tell em' your name**

_**~Name by Goo Goo Dolls**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

"So you're sure this will work?" Robin asked the strange man known as Professor Chang as he sat on a table, a few cords were connected to the birds bare chest as he waited for Chang to be done.

The professor nodded, an evil smile on his face. "Of course, wolf boy." He said, referring to Robin's wolf ear and tail. "You're suit will be finished very soon... just a few more touch ups..."

Robin nodded, shivering in the cold room as he hugged his thin arms around himself. This went against everything Robin knew, but really, he wasn't exactly Batman, so making a suit was out of the question. It had taken only one phone call on the very night robin came up with Red X for Chang to now be here, helping him create this evil suit. It was meant to not only help cloak and assist Robin during his future missions, it would also hide every scent on himself and help him change into a wolf without revealing his identity. How Chang was doing this, Robin didn't know, but he prayed that Chang was truly on his side, Robin HAD proved to be a great asset to the man once or twice, so one favor surely wouldn't be too much of a dept for Robin to pay, right?

As he kicked his legs, Robin got a mild glare from Chang. "Hold still, boy. I need absolute silence." Chang said with an edge in his voice.

Half of Robin wanted to say some sassy retort while the other half was tempted to stick his tongue out at Chang, Robin resisted both urges. "So, how long until it'll be stable."

"Now." Chang said as he held up the finished suit, smiling that evil smile again. "Like it, the drawing was a bit... terrible, so I fixed it to a better level."

Robin's brow furrowed underneath his mask. "What, were the spikes too much?"

"You're not exactly great at drawing, boy." Chang explained as he smirked at Robin. "Now then, how about a test run? Call me if it malfunctions."

Robin nodded, taking the suit as he left to dress. When he returned, fully dressed in the suit, he shivered a bit. "Why is it so cold?"

"I had to use a special type of compound generator to keep your suit from coming off or ripping when you change. You should be lucky that I didn't have to take out the voice masker instead of heating." Chang explained, smirking at the young boy before him. "Now go on, give it a try."

Robin nodded, climbing out a window as he headed to an older looking company that held a chip Slade wanted... this would be fun. As Robin thought of referring to it as fun, he cursed lightly under his breath. Fun? No, this was... experimenting, yes, no fun here! However, nothing hid the howl of excitement that came from Robin as he charged off the the building the lab was in, running for that chip.

This was the start of something destructive.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was hours later when the Teen Titans, all but Starfire, Robin and Terra, were chasing after Red X from the company building. They were currently struggling to catch the wolf boy who was proven to change from a wolf to a human at will, like Terra.

"Who the heck IS this guy?" Beast Boy asked as he changed into a leopard, running full blast for the wolf. But every time he drew close, the wolf would teleport further away using a strange gadget on the suit.

"No idea, but he means business." Cyborg explained as he chased after the animal. "What the heck is he using on that suit, I can't pinpoint it at all!"

Raven levitated over the mutt, but was surprised to have the wolf suddenly jump at her, pinning her to the ground as he growled in a low tone. The wolfs muzzle was covered by a mask that had an odd skull pattern over his eyes and face on the suit, his paws were all free of any protection, allowing raven fur to show, and he had a free tail as well, its color matching his paws. As Raven attempted to stand, the wolf pushed down on her chest, making her gasp as her breath left her.

"Listen up." The wolf spoke in a robotic tone. "I am Red X, and you will fear me!"

With that, the wolf bit Raven's arm, leaving a bleeding wound before he ran off, tail disappearing over the edge of the building as Starfire and Terra finally rejoined Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. "What in the heck- how did a Wolf Child get here!?" Terra yelled as she glared at the disappearing tail.

"Please, what is this Wolf Child you speak of?" Starfire asked as she flew near the ground next to Terra, who held her ground.

"Its what I am." Terra explained, pointing out her blonde tail and ears. "I'm a Wolf Child, but... I thought I was one of the last ones." She lied, she knew of only one raven colored Wolf Child. "I'll see you guys soon... I need to find someone- wait, where's Robin?"

Raven sighed. "Investigating a case, that's all he told us before he left early... I can't believe this, the minute he leaves and that thing shows up... no offense, Terra."

"None taken." Terra said as she started to head to the tower. "I'll see you all soon..."

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

As Terra arrived home, she was surprised to find that Robin had arrived home already... as if he'd gotten there just as that wolf disappeared... this only made her more suspicious. As she walked through the hallway, she could see a tiny trail of blood drops that smelled just like Robin's blood. Yep, Terra was gonna kill her brother if he did what she thought he did. She swung open the door, only to see Robin peacefully reading a comic book on his bed labeled 'The Adventures of Captain America' on the cover. Looking around, Terra expected to find the Red X suit somewhere, but found nothing. She glared at Robin, the seemingly smug boy simply read his comic, or he wasn't, it was so hard to tell with that boy.

"Where've you been?" Terra asked sternly.

Robin shrugged. "Around. My lead went dead, figured I get home and not end up messing up and battles you guys may have been in. By the way, did you all catch Red X?" He asked.

Terra held back the need to glare at Robin. "No." She said, she thought for, just a beat, that she had seen a glimmer of pride behind Robin's mask. "We never caught him, he bit Raven and got away... he's like us, Dick."

"Really?" Robin asked as he sat up. "How'd I not know... I didn't smell anything."

"He masked his scent somehow, the devil... I'm not sure how that's even possible really, its not natural at all." Terra explained, giving Robin cautious glances. "Of course... you'll tell us, your _friends _and _family_, if you find anything out, _right_? After all... you'd never lie to us."

Robin swallowed, turning his head and pulling at his cape collar as he tried to speak the words he knew would destroy him one day. "Of course." Robin rasped out. "I'd always tell you the truth."

"Good." Was all Terra said before she left, closing the door behind herself as she left her twin brother alone.

Robin sighed with fatigue and stress as he leaned on the headboard. That had been too close, even for him, and he loved cutting it close! Looking around a few times before he did it, Robin pressed a button under his nightstand to reveal a glass case that held the Red X suit, vulnerable to anyone who entered this room. Robin lightly pressed his gloved hand onto the cool glass, feeling the smooth texture through the emerald colored garment. Terra suspected he was Red X now, no, she _knew _he was Red X, she just wanted to drive him out first, make his fess up to the crime before she had to take matters into her own hands. Sighing, Robin pulling the suit out, knowing that he once again needed to wear it tonight to attract Slade and get close to him... maybe even learn of his past relationships and of Robin's true mother. Besides, Slade was still a criminal, who knows what he could also be planing?

It was a win win situation. On one hand, Robin got to learn about his mother and in turn let Terra know about their mother. On the other hand, he's be doing the city a great act by going undercover and revealing Slade's villainous plans to the Justice League and his friends in order to protect everyone in the world. It was brilliant and fool proof in Robin's mind... well, there were _some_ problems. Like making sure Slade didn't suspect anything. Pulling on the suit and turning on the computer, Robin called up a number he had bribed off of Gizmo for months ago that was a speed dial for Deathstroke himself, or Slade as Robin was forced to refer to him as in Jump City.

"Or father." A voice in Robin's head whispered before Slade appeared on the other screen.

"Hello, I don't believe I know you personally, Red X. I've heard of you though, impressive work, tricking those titans." Slade commented as he studied Red X with a sharp, icy/grey eye. "Any reason you've called me?"

Red X shrugged, turning on the voice masker. "Only for a job." He lied. "I got this chip, heard you've been wanting it for some time now. So, how about we strike up a deal, bud? You help me get higher up, I give you whatever you need." He offered.

"I see... and how would you learn that I needed that chip?" Slade asked the boy. "Were you perhaps told by... a mole?"

"Gizmo." Robin had no problem telling the truth, besides, Gizmo had been lying to him alot lately. "The kid'll do anything for cash."

Slade nodded, writing this down somewhere. "Ah, well, thank you for the information. Now then, about that chip?"

"A gift." Red X offered. "Think of it as a little something to think about when you remember the name Red X."

Slade nodded. "Alright then, meet me at midnight with the chip and we'll start talking more on how to get you further on the right track, boy." He said before shutting down.

Robin grinned to himself, this was getting easier and easier. Still, he felt very uncomfortable by how easy this whole thing was. Surely Slade had other plans, but for now, Robin would lay low from his friends and sister. He needed time to think. Besides, it was Friday...

He had a father to see tomorrow.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Slade cursed loudly as he shut down hid end of the call from 'Red X', or Robin as it was clear to Slade now. Of all things, Slade had hoped never to see something like that. One of his only children, the one who happened to be a spitting image of his mother, as a criminal trying to get good with Slade. Sure, Slade could tell that Robin was only doing this for information on something, though Slade had no idea what it was, but the very idea bothered him to no end. He didn't _need _his children in this life, he didn't _need _to see them trying to go against their respected side of heroism and start breaking the law, even if it was for undercover work. It hurt Slade to wonder how many times Robin had done this, lied and cheated on Batman's orders to go undercover or over enemy lines just help Batman win the big fight and somehow get hurt in the frenzy. How many times had Slade's daughter gotten hurt on the farm with no one around to help her but herself? How many times had either of his children woken up at night screaming and crying for their mother or father? It was a terrifying thought really.

"Are you alright, Slade?" Wintergreen asked as he stood beside Slade. "You seem very tense, as if you've seen a ghost."

Slade sighed, pulling off his mask and running a hand through his blonde hair that matched Terra's hair color and thickness. "I'm just having a hard time is all... I think Robin's in danger, and more then he usually is in his business."

"What kind?" Wintergreen asked.

"He's trying to do undercover work, acting as a thief known as Red X to try and get me to teach him my secrets. I can't believe this... of all things, this had to be the nightmare to come true." Slade said sadly as he continued to rub his head before standing, pulling on his mask once more. "I only have two hours until he arrives at the Haunt... I have to teach him a lesson."

Wintergreen sighed, turning away. "I'll wait here then... will a first aid kit."

"You should, I have a feeling that no one will sleep well tonight." Slade whispered as he walked away, leaving Wintergreen to wonder if everything would really turn out alright.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: OH! Cliffhanger! So, I hope you're all enjoying the new year so far! PS, updates may get a tad less frequent, schools just started the other day. But guess what? It was a snow day today! Please R&R, i might put on the next chapter tonight if I get some more reviews!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 7: What I'm Willing To Do To You**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: Whelp, Robin is definitely in trouble with his dad now... hm, will Terra save the day? Please R&R!**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**Would you leave me,**

**If I told you what I've done?**

**And would you leave me,**

**If I told you what I've become?**

**'cause it's so easy,**

**To say it to a crowd**

**But it's so hard, my love,**

**To say it to you out loud**

**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**

**I never knew daylight could be so violent**

**A revelation in the light of day,**

**You can't choose what stays and what fades away**

**And I'd do anything to make you stay**

**No light, no light**

**No light**

**Tell me what you want me to say**

_**~No Light, No Light by Florence And The Machine**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Terra stared at her brothers bedroom door with Starfire by her side, she respected her brothers space and all but... she couldn't let this go on. If she was right... she pushed those thoughts away, opening the door and walking in with a deep sigh.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

3 HOURS AGO

It was late at night, around six, when the Teen Titans were once again called into action to get Red X, but not by the police, it was by Robin. "Come help me get Red X, I'm already after him, hurry!"

Terra sighed with such relief, so, Robin wasn't Red X, that was a huge relief off her chest. But if it wasn't him, then who? As She rushed to the scene with her other titan friends with her, Terra stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Robin being tied down by Red X in a glowing, red net that looked to be powerful stuff. As Terra was about to go help, Robin stopped her, while red X ran for it.

"No! Stay back, I'm fine, get Red X!" Robin screamed as he tried at cutting the ropes.

As the other titans ran off, Starfire and Terra lingered, ready to go help. "Just go!" Robin yelled, causing Terra to start pulling Starfire away towards where Red X had ran off towards.

"But friend Terra, he is in danger." Starfire said sadly.

"I know, just... just trust him." Terra instructed Starfire as they began chasing Red X towards the subway system.

"Hey, he's getting into the Subway!" Cyborg pointed out. "Come on, we can't let him get away again!"

Starfire shot after Red X, nearly grabbing his cape when he flipped around in the air, snatching Starfire in a sticky substance that rendered her powers useless. Cyborg growled, running to sonic blast Red X, but the thief was far faster and lunged at Cy, sticking a chip to the cybernetic teen that sparked and shut him down, making Cyborg faint on the subways floor, right next to the tracks. Right as Raven was about to say her usual chant, Red X chucked a red 'X' onto her mouth, making her unable to talk and use her magic against him. Terra jumped at Red X as he changed, fangs ready to puncture him, but Red X simply used her strength to his advantage as he dodged, letting her fall onto the tracks. Just as a train started coming. Seeing this, Red X yelped and changed into a human, jumping onto the tracks next to Terra.

"Look out!" Red X yelled before scooping Terra up with adrenaline filled arms and jumping off the tracks, barely missing the incoming train.

Terra panted as she stood up, noticing Red X panting as well before he changed into a wolf and took off out of the subway, leaving a very confused Terra behind with a panicking Beast Boy, who was thankfully alright. "Are you alright?" He asked Terra, his voice full of worry. "I totally thought you were done for!"

"Me too." Terra whispered, her eyes suddenly narrowing as pieces fit together in her head. "Come on, we need to get home, you undo Cyborg and Raven, me and Star have something important to do." With that, she left to undo Starfire, leaving a worried Beast Boy in her wake.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

As the two girls entered Robin's room, they were surprised that Robin wasn't home yet, well, Starfire was. "Look for anything suspicious." Terra explained as she started checking his drawers.

Starfire nodded as she started checking her friends desk. "Friend Terra, why are we invading our friends sanctuary of no entry?" She asked.

Terra sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear as it brushed into her face when she searched. "I think Robin's hiding something from us, something big." She explained.

"Why do we not simply do the asking?" Star asked.

"Because, he won't tell us the truth if he's really hiding something. Being raised by Batman... it hurt him somehow, he doesn't always say something if he knows it because he feels like he'll be left out of the case if he finds out anything, its something he got going from living with the bat. That part of Robin... its hard for him to hold back, it simply... happens." Terra said, looking through a few journals. "I think that I should tell you something, Star."

Starfire turned to Terra at that. "What is it?"

"I... I think Robin likes you... more then a bit." Terra said, slamming the notebook closed at once, well, never go through a boys mind as they say, especially a hormone ridden teenagers notebook who happened to be your brother. "Yeah, he really likes you, Starfire." She confirmed, the blush still ever present on her face.

"Glorious! I too enjoy our friend Robin!" Starfire announced happily.

Terra only blushed more, her own dirty mind working its wonders. "Um... please never say that, ever. It might put off the wrong idea."

Suddenly, before Starfire could say anything, her hand knocked a small, black orb onto the floor. The item lit up, showing the hologram of Robin in the net from earlier that day struggling to escape it. He even yelled the same words from earlier. Starfire and Terra could only stare, horror on their faces.

"Oh god..." Terra whispered, staring at the orb in terror. "I knew it... why'd I have to be right?"

Starfire stared, tears falling from her beautiful, green eyes. "Oh Tamaran... what has our friend done...?" She asked aloud, trailing off.

Terra sighed, looking away with a glare. "I don't know, Star." She walked out the door, her movements fluid. "But I think he's gonna pay. Big time."

"Guys! Its Red X! And he's with Slade, man!" Cyborg yelled from the living room.

Terra's eyes widened, suddenly remembering how awhile back, Robin had mentioned wanting to know more about Slade before simply staying with him that weekend. If this was his idea... oh god. "On our way, Terra and Starfire out!" She yelled, grabbing Starfire's hand as she ran out of Robin's room.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

The air was crisp with the nightly chill of shade as Red X stood alone on the docks, a briefcase in his left hand as he leaned on an abandoned building, shivering in the cold, even with no wind blowing. The young boy looked around, nope, still no sign of Slade so far. Red X was about to call or something, but stopped short as Slade landed in a crotch before him from jumping from the top of one of the warehouses nearby. Robin hated this, something wasn't... right. Where were the Slade-bots to try and test him, where was Wintergreen to assist as Slade's assistant? It was sketchy, that was for sure, especially since the atmosphere tensed dramatically. Half of Robin, the instincts part, told him to haul butt and run from Slade, to escape at all costs, and Robin almost did, seeing as he _wanted_ to look like a Wolf Child as Red X. But no, he stayed put, curiosity getting the far better of him as he crossed his arms impatiently, like the hormone controlled teenager he was slowly becoming day in and day out. Being twelve was only the first step in becoming a teenager after all.

"You're late." Red X said in that masked voice. "You said twelve sharp, its twelve thirteen, buddy." He pointed out.

Slade seemed to shrug it off. "No matter, I still want that briefcase though... give it here, boy."

Red X held it away from Slade, glaring at the man. "Not yet." He said. "First, I want information on someone."

"Go on." Slade spoke, eying Robin carefully.

"Have you ever... married a woman?" Red X asked. "Um... it was a dare from a friend, I bet him you once had a wife and he said no way, so I said I'd prove it one day... he died two days ago, so I wanted to prove to him I was right, as one last thing before I move on." He lied.

_"Oh god, what am I SAYING!?"_ Robin asked himself internally as he tried to seem alright with this.

Slade raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. "I see... well, yes, I once married and had two children... one of which I believe is very close by..." He started to walk towards Red X.

Red X backed away, fear evident in his walk. "What was her name? That's all I ask! I swear, I'll go if you just tell me her name, that's all I want!" He said, almost begging.

Slade shook his head. "No Robin... I think we need to have a _talk_." He cracked his knuckles. "A very _long talk_."

"Oh man... look, I can explain!" Robin yelled as he threw off the mask, still backing away, fear written on his face. "I just... I wanted to know who my mother is, is that so horrible? Sure, my ways of finding out were, more or less, crazy. But I needed to know! I thought if you found out... that you'd never tell me, just have me keep coming back to beg for it!" He explained fearfully. "Please... don't do this..."

"You've gone too far, boy. I had hoped it would never come to this, to see one of my own children dressing as a thief and breaking the law! I had hoped you wouldn't follow in my footsteps... but I was wrong." Slade said in an icy tone, stepping ever closer. "You're going to regret everything you did, child. If its the last thing you do."

Robin then decided to run, he swung around, running like all heck was loose as he tried to get away from Slade completely. He threw on his mask before he rounded a corner, only to see the Teen Titans there! His day could not get any worse, could it? He backed away, but knew that Slade was probably still not far behind him, simply waiting for the team to deal with Robin before hurting the poor wolf. Red X got on all fours, growling in a low voice as he changed. Terra stepped forward, causing Red X to simply stare, before she got on her knees as started petting his head sadly.

"Its alright Robin... we already know... why'd you do it, kid?" Terra asked in a breaking voice, tears rolling down her face. "Why'd you lie to me, even after you promised not to?"

Robin felt tears threatening to fall as he changed back into a human, pulling off his mask to reveal himself (He was wearing a domino mask under the mask though). He gulped, looking right into those baby blues that he saw every time he looked into a mirror. "Terra..." He whispered. "I... I'm so sorry..."

That's all Robin got to say before he was grabbed by the cape and thrown over Slade's shoulder and face first onto the hard, cold concrete. "Robin!" Starfire screamed as she flew forward, but was punched in the face by Slade and knocked out.

"Stay out of it!" Slade ordered in a darker tone then usual as he threw Robin back in front of him by the cape, glaring into his masked eyes hatefully. "You're going to pay, boy!"

Robin yelped before he kicked Slade in the shin, taking his chance as Slade gritted his teeth, and flipping backwards to land in a crotch. He glared right back up at Slade, aiming to not run away and instead tell Slade how he felt by punching him in the jaw, hopefully breaking it. He wasn't running away, not this time, not ever. Running forward, Robin swung his arm back to punch Slade, but was blocked as Slade crossed his arms to take the hit. Robin hissed as he drew his fist to his own chest. Man, that _hurt_! What was he made of, _metal_? Aiming to instead be a bit more defensive, Robin ran back, only to be re-grabbed by the cape and swung towards Slade, receiving a harsh punch in the face.

Any time the team tried to assist Slade, they were knocked back by Slade-bots that were guarding the two sparring males as they fought violently, wanting their master to put the boy in his place. Robin refused to give up, now laying on the ground, hardly moving. He had lost a tooth at one point, the white piece laying next to him in a puddle of blood, and was nursing alot of nasty bruises and cuts on the ground. He had a black eye too, but tried to ignore it as much as possible and not let it affect his vision. Robin stood, shakily, and tried to attack Slade again, but was thrown right back down as Slade twisted Robin's arm behind his back, keeping him knelt down in front of the mercenary kicking and squirming in the steal like grasp.

"Let go!" Robin screamed loudly as he tried to fight Slade off, but he was powerless against him.

"Calm down, Robin." Slade ordered. "We need to talk... calmly." He then turned to Terra, a glare under his metal mask. "Come, Terra." He called for only her to hear over the noise.

Terra sighed, slipping away from the battle as Slade threw Robin over his shoulder, carrying him towards one of the warehouses. "Lets just go, I have a feeling that this won't end very well."

"It won't." Slade said in an almost broken type of voice, but more stable. "Because I just messed everything up."

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Looks like Slade is actually sorry? Yep, he messed up big time! Please R&R, who knows, maybe they'll forgive him... yeah, I don't think so either. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Supercasey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Father We Share**

**Chapter 8: Can You Really Care About Us**

**Description: Sometimes accidents happen for a reason, whether we want them to or not, but its up to us if we act on what we learn or ignore the truth. When Slade Wilson first met Mary Pepper, it was true love and nothing else, but when he finds out that she's a Wolf Child, instead of leaving like most would in his situation, he accepts it. But as time passes, his lover gets pregnant with beautiful twins! However, after she dies in the process, Slade feels he is unable to care for his two children Richard and Tara. He tries to raise the two by himself for a year, but he's no mother, and soon finds himself caught between losing his kids to the Child Care system or giving his kids to people he can hope will care for his children. So, against his better judgement, he hands Richard over to the Batman and takes Tara to a farm to be raised by farmers without him. Growing angry at the world and resentful, Slade becomes Deathstroke, while his children also grow older and change, no longer being the helpless babies they were before.**

**When finally ten years old, ironically on the same night, Richard and Tara run away from their respective homes. Richard is Robin, a vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, while Tara is Terra, a Wolf Child through and through. When Terra comes to Jump City two years later, will she finally find her long lost brother and save their relationship? Will Robin be able to dive out of his depression and learn to deal with the fact that his life is a lie? Will Slade finally find his children, only to find them against all that he has built up in the last twelve years? No one is sure. But one thing is ultimately clear; blood is far thicker then water, and the only way to truly take flight is to soar.**

**A/N: Oh! Slade and his kids are all upset now! Oh man, I feel a bit bad now... F it, I'm still gonna have conflict because it makes great dang chapters.**

**PS: Will NOT have Hunters or full moon changes like in I'll Be Fine, normal rules in this meaning that they're both adult wolves by now!**

**Lyrics of chapter:**

**If I don't say this now I will surely break**

**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**

**Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait**

**My heart has started to separate**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**I'll look after you**

_**~I'll Look After You by The Fray**_

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Wintergreen stared with wide eyes as Slade entered the Haunt with a knocked out Robin and a yawning Terra, who looked quite terrified to be perfectly honest. Slade was indifferent, or so it would appear to any normal person, Wintergreen could easily see the stress and worry radiating from Slade, even if he was trying to hide it. The mercenary hurried in, simply rushing to the still unfinished bedroom and dropping Robin off on the huge bed inside that was meant to be shared by the twins.

"Rest up, we'll talk in the morning." Slade ordered Terra before leaving her and Robin in peace.

As soon as he was gone, Robin stretched awake, groaning as he clutched his chest. As his unmasked eyes met Terra, he froze, the memories swirling back to him all at once. "Oh god... Terra, I-"

"Save it!" Terra yelled as she threw the nearest item at Robin, which happened to be a lamp. "I'm sick of it, sick of your lies and excuses! I thought you were my brother, not just any brother, my _twin_ brother. I thought you cared, I thought you'd never lie to me!?"

Robin suddenly glared at Terra, all of his rage boiling to life. "You had to have suspected something from the start! When you came to make me promise never to lie to you, you already knew, _didn't you_? You knew I was Red X from the very beginning! But you didn't care, you made me make a promise you knew I'd never be able to keep!" There were tears pouring down his face as he coughed hoarsely, trying to fight down his sobbing. "_Why_? Why'd you make me do it? You knew I couldn't... you _knew_ I couldn't help it... I hate you."

"No you don't." Terra whispered, staring straight into Robin's eyes. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you become Red X in the first place?"

Robin coughed even more as he struggled to speak clearly. "I... I just wanted to know who our mother was. I wanted to find out what she was like, I thought that Slade would never tell me, as a way to torture me. I'm so sorry, I was gonna tell you all about our mother... but now we'll never know who she was, all because I was too scared to see if Slade was trustworthy enough."

Terra simply stood there, staring at Robin as tears poured down his face, soaking into the Kevlar of his suit. "I'm sorry, too." She said in a slowly breaking voice. "I shouldn't have hurt you like that... I should've just stopped you while I had the chance."

Tears simply fell from both of their eyes as they cried, sitting on the bed. Robin was hugging his knees, trying to stifle his cries, while Terra was outright sobbing, not bothering to hold back her unraveling emotions. No one spoke, no one said anything to calm the other. Neither knew who fell asleep first, all they remembered was that at one point they sort of drifted off, clutching to each other in their sleep.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

It was early in the morning when Robin awoke to find himself cuddling up to Terra, who was still fast asleep. He was very quiet and careful as he crawled out of bed, trying not to disturb her as he dusted himself off. his head was throbbing, but otherwise, he seemed fine, his other wounds mysteriously patched up with bandages. The boy looked around, admiring the only half finished room. Only the walls were painted and floors carpeted, otherwise, only the bed and a very large window was in the bedroom. Robin stretched as he left the room, sneaking around the place. It looked like a common household inside of the warehouse. The place was fully renovated, a full kitchen, what looked to be four bedrooms (Robin didn't dare enter the ones labeled 'Wintergreen' or 'Slade'). It also had a large living room with a plasma screen TV, a coffee table in front of a corner couch that looked like two couches put together. There were plenty of lamps around too, all lit and shining the room in soft light.

Robin blinked as he looked around in the kitchen, no touching the food as he looked at it, he may have been skipping meals and was very hungry, but he didn't trust Slade's food or cooking. Peeking closer in a cupboard, Robin recognized alot of teas and medicines, Slade probably took alot of medication or something.

_"Or drugs." _Robin's inner voice warned angrily. _"Don't trust Slade, he's nothing but a monster, just look at what he did you your body, aren't you worried he might hurt you worse or hit Terra next?" _It continued on.

Robin shook it off, gazing closer at the bottles as he pulled one out, blinking in surprise. "Ambien?" He asked aloud as he stared at the pill bottle carefully. "What in the world is Ambien?"

"Its a gamma-aminobutyric acid medication. It helps with a certain... side effect from tests in my youth." Wintergreen explained from behind Robin, making wolf ears pop up on Robin's head.

Robin swung around, staring up at Wintergreen like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I... um, sorry. I was only looking around, I didn't take any, I swear! I-"

"Calm down, child." Wintergreen said in a soft voice. "I understand, you're curious of this place."

Robin stiffened, curious was such a childish word, and he was no child. "I was only interested, sir." He said smoothly.

Wintergreen nodded, a light and elderly smile on his face. "If I may... may I examine your face a tad, I'm only interested."

Robin sighed, nodding softly before he felt Wintergreen turning his head this way and that, seemingly taking in the young twins appearance. After a few minutes, Terra walked in, only to be asked to also be examined by Wintergreen. So they stood there, two twins allowing an old man to see what they looked like fully. Robin, for once, even had his mask off, allowing for Terra to see the bright baby blues that matched her own pair. After a bit, Wintergreen pulled back, smiling an elderly smile to the twins.

"You truly are your parents children. Tara seems to look more like Slade, but Richard looks more like your mother." Wintergreen explained.

Robin's eyes widened. "What? What does my mother look like? What was she like?"

Wintergreen sighed sadly. "The most wonderful woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting... but its not my story to tell, child."

"What?" Robin asked, wolf ears twitching in irritation. "Of course! Did Slade tell you not to!?"

"Yes." Slade spoke from behind Robin, who whimpered as he swung around, changing fully into a wolf and growling at the mercenary. "Calm down, Richard. I'm not here to fight you."

Robin changed back, still fully clothed as he glared a deadly glare at Slade. "How am I supposed to believe you? You only attack me and Terra." He stood before Terra, pushing her behind himself. "Well, now I won't let you hurt us anymore. Just stay away from us both!"

Terra shoved Robin out of the way. "I can fight my own battles!" She demanded. "I don't need to be guarded like a little girl!"

"I'm only trying to help." Robin said in a weak voice, staring at Terra with large eyes. "I can't lose anyone else... not after what happened to Jason."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jason?" She asked.

Robin glared at her, walking away from the group. "No one. That's it, I'm going." He said, leaving out the door. "If you need me, I'll be in my room in the tower."

"Not so fast." Slade said in a commanding tone, stepping forward. "You're staying right here, that's an order."

"You're not the boss of me." Robin demanded as he swung around again, glaring full force at Slade. "I don't need an adults help, I can take plenty care of myself!"

"That's not the point." Slade explained, grabbing Robin's shoulder. "I'm your father and I expect you to give me the respect I deserve."

Robin pushed Slade away, looking ready to attack at any second. "Respect!?" He boomed. "How can you expect me to respect you when you abandoned me and my twin sister!? Hell, you separated us even! I had to practically raise myself when Batman would be away for months on League missions, if I were to have a sister on those days, I would've felt so much safer! But no, I was alone for almost every day of my life in that lonely manor in Gotham! Gotham is a terrifying place, especially for a lone wolf pup." He explained, his voice slowly losing power. "So tell me, Slade. How can I possibly respect you?"

"Because, I'm your father." Slade pointed out. "Don't you want a father in your life?"

Robin turned away, swallowing roughly. "I don't need a father... and I never want one. All they've ever done for me is leave me to run away on my own or hurt myself, if that's all they do for me... then whats the point in having a dad?" With that, he stormed out the door, walking into the pouring rain outside.

Terra sighed, staring at her feet as she felt the need to chase after him, but, this wasn't her fight right now. This was a matter between Slade and Robin, and it was the mercenaries choice to either go after his boy or wait for results. Which would he choose?

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

Robin walked the city streets alone after sneaking into the tower undetected and redressing in civilian clothing. Alone he walked, avoiding everyone as he simply stormed through the rain, anger and stress practically seeping off of his thin form. He hated the rain, it was dull and always showed up when he was depressed. As Robin continued, he began to think about his past actions. Was it really alright that he sort of treated Slade so badly? Well, the man was a monster and a killer, but... he was now also Robin's father. Was he supposed to accept that and just treat Slade like an other person, to forget his crimes that he had committed in an act of hatred towards a word that he gave his children _willingly _to without a second thought on the consequences?

No, Robin couldn't forgive Slade for that in his young mind. How could he? All of his life, he had thought that Batman, the strongest man alive that he knew of, was his birth father. But what was worse was their fallout. If Robin had only been _adopted_... _maybe _the words wouldn't have stung so bad, _maybe _the blow of losing his father wouldn't have been so utterly brutal? But now, Robin had to deal with the facts. His own actual father, without barely knowing who he'd become as a person, left him, to a man who would surely use the child as a tool in his war against criminals everywhere in Gotham City. How could _anyone _forgive that?

Sitting down on a damp bench, Robin couldn't help but sigh. What was he doing with his life at this point? He had lost the trust and love of his best and probably only friends thanks to a horrible and rookie mistake. Well... Robin always had Batgirl, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy, but he hadn't seen them all in a long time. Speedy had completely lost his respect from the JL when he decided to love and marry Cheshire, an assassin/thief that was well known for being a dangerous foe against the league. Kid Flash had fallen off the radar awhile back, claiming to be traveling last time Robin had seen him after the speedster had dropped by to say hi before speeding off to his next destination.

Batgirl and Robin would always be connected, they had grown up together after all. But she was still on Batman's side, she had stood by Batman and _agreed _that Robin needed to hang up his cape and live a normal life. That, Robin knew, would always stand between them. No matter what might happen, it would always be there, the fact that Batgirl would faster side with Batman then Robin was heartbreaking for the bird. Now Aqualad was another story. He and Robin got along well and all... but... Robin still felt like he barely knew him. So, you could say, the Teen Titans were all Robin had left. But now, they were gone from him. He was, once again in his life, alone.

"Dear god... what am I gonna do?" Robin whispered to himself as the rain continued to pour, drowning out the rest of the world.

* * *

**~The Father We Share~**

**A/N: Extreme amounts of angst, yet, I love this chapter, just because it really pinpoints some of the things Robin's dealing with in the story. I promise, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Batgirl will eventually appear in this story, maybe sooner then you think. Until then, Robin is dealing with alot of stuff. Please R&R, I'd love some feedback and encouragement! Snow Day today for school, so I'll try to get more writing in as soon as possible!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
